Promise
by Earl Chapwin
Summary: HaruhixKyon One shot. A small conversation between Haruhi and Kyon, leaves her crying. How can Kyon save the world... but more importantly Haruhi? Wait, what?


**A/N: I don't own TMHS. I've seen the anime, and have read all 9 of the light novels where they originated from, so I have a pretty well description of Kyon's life. This is a KyonxHaruhi fanfic, set in their (Senior year in High School). My first fanfic, so criticism is very much welcome (and encouraged). Hope you enjoy, oh and sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC, fanfic after all. **

**Edit: Fixed some grammar problems, and made the ending a bit more... passionate (and creative).**

* * *

**Promise**

"Come on Kyon! Wake up!"

I woke up to the sound of my younger sister, who was jumping on my bed.

"Come on you don't wanna miss school do you!?"

I really should get an alarm clock.

I rubbed my eyes and removed the sheet of cloth that barely kept my body warm at night. I got up and groggily staggered towards the bathroom.

From my slouched position, I stood up-right. I looked up into the mirror. My hair was especially messy this morning. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. I slowly began brushing my teeth, and I took a quick look on my lower left. My sister was mimicking my actions while I was brushing. How annoying.

While putting on my school uniform I went down to eat breakfast. This is going to be my last meal before dinner. The so-called god known as Haruhi Suzumiya has gotten me to pay for everything, leaving my wallet very thin and lonely. I said my goodbyes to my family and exited through the door. I sighed as I had to climb that steep hill that my legs haven't quite grown accustomed to over the last 2 ½ years. Yes… the very same 2 ½ years that I've known Haruhi.

"Yo, Kyon"

I turned around and saw Taniguchi running towards me.

"Hey."

Followed by a small wave by my hand.

"You busy today?"

What's with this now? It's hard enough to walk this hill, and having a conversation with you isn't exactly helping!

"Yeah… I got stuff to do."

He knows that I'm always busy now that I'm with the SOS brigade.

I let out a sigh.

Taniguchi laughs, he had such a mischievous look on his face.

"Ha, spending more time with Suzumiya? You've been on dates with her have you? Kunikida and I always see you and Haruhi at restaurants! You really aren't normal!"

Well the definition of normal is much different in my perspective. Ever since meeting Haruhi Suzumiya, my life is as normal as... you getting a girlfriend. Having a time traveler, alien, an esper - and God in my daily life is most definitely abnormal. Despite you being my friend, I can't tell you this. Sorry.

However, it is true that Haruhi and I have been spending some time together, but not in the way he thinks. She always tells me to buy her dinner at these restaurants, and she doesn't even thank me. Although now that I think about it, it does feel nice to spend time with… wait what am I thinking? It's never nice to spend time with Haruhi!

"You're an idiot."

Feeling slightly annoyed. I gave him a friendly slap on the back. He laughed as he ran up the hill ahead of me. What's up with that stupid smile he had on his face. I shook my head and I ran up to catch up to him.

We entered the school ground and went through the main corridor. We walked down the hall way towards our classroom. We both stopped as we reached the door. I slid it open and Taniguchi swiftly moves in front of me and enters through. How rude!

I took quick glance around the classroom before entering. It was bright as always. The morning sun was beaming into the windows on the other side of the room where Haruhi and I sat. And speaking of which...

Haruhi has her hand on her face, staring out the window. I saw her Brunette colored hair in her infamous yellow ribbons. Her hair has grown long over the past 2 ½. It was now reaching just above her bra line... not that I know where it is... It was tied in a pony tail of which suits her magnificently. I hope no one was looking at me because I was smiling brightly at the sight before me.

I entered the classroom and walked up to the desk which is, for some strange reason, in front of Haruhi's. Coincidence you say? As I thought back to the beginning of the year.

_Flashback_

We had our same Okabe-sensei as our homeroom teacher. I was hoping me and Haruhi wouldn't be in the same class, but my hopes were then shattered. Not only are me and Haruhi in the same class, but we are sitting at the same exact spots, in the last row, in the last 2 seats.

Although I think Taniguchi suffered more of a loss than I did. He did have her in the same class for 4 years in middle school. And it looks like he had Haruhi for another 3 years in Highschool. You should have seen the look on his face! Ha priceless I tell you, but I digress.

I confronted this unfortunate event to none other than our alien, Yuki Nagato. I thought she would have something to do with it, seeing she has unimaginable abilities at her disposal.

"Coincidence."

Ah Nagato, your emotionless state is always something that will never change. I noded at her in agreement and she nods back.

Maybe it was just Haruhi's doing? Ha, I merely laughed at that idea. Why would Haruhi ever want to be with me!

_Flashback ends_

I looked up at Haruhi's face, it seemed a bit troubled.

"Hey Haruhi."

I followed by a wave of my hand. I pulled out my seat and plopped on it. I unzipped my bag and began to pull out my things. Of course Okabe-sensei wasn't here so, I turned my back to take another glance back at her face. Something seems to be bothering her, she had her lips tightened. She didn't look bored, nor did she look angry.

She turned her head towards my way and then beamed her dark warlord eyes at mine.

"Kyon, what college are you attending?"

I never really thought about it to be honest.

"Hopefully not with you."

This was technically true, but I am the conscience of the SOS Brigade, so it was also a lie. I probably couldn't leave Haruhi even if I wanted to. Hopefully she'll get a boyfriend soon, so she can be a bit more occupied, and lessen the work load brought upon me.

However, now that I think about it, the tea-goddess Mikuru now attends college, I can't see her lovely face and well brewed tea for the week, unless there are club meetings. Which through my surprise has happened less through out the year, compared to our 2nd and 1st year here in our High School.

"Hmph, you probably haven't even got accepted to any college yet."

She then goes back to staring out the window.

"Your just a below average student."

When did she ever care what school I went to. It would be to coincidental if we were to attend the same college. For how smart Haruhi is, I bet floods of college acceptance forms are flooding her mailbox by now.

I felt a bit… no very offended by this, but why? What she said was most definitely right at everything she just said.

"I hope the SOS Brigade breaks apart when you go to college, I hope I never have to do those crazy things you always tell me to do!"

My fury unleashed into Haruhi face, and to tell you the truth, it didn't feel good at all.

Haruhi then cocks her head towards my direction.

"JERK!"

The shock made me move my head back slightly. I looked around realizing my classmates had their gazes upon us.

Haruhi stood up and quickly removed the hair band that was keeping her hair in that gorgeous pony tail. Her hair dropped down behind her back, and she gave me a viscous glare. She then threw the hair band at me, and it hit my forehead. I rubbed it in the slight pain.

She stormed out of the room, stomping on the ground furiously.

Okabe-sensei lightly enters class, conscience of what has happened.

The bell rang and our school officially begins, just without Haruhi.

School went surprisingly fast, and before I knew, the lunch bell rang. Maybe it's because Haruhi didn't come back, she's been gone for quite while.

I really wanted lunch to end. It felt as if my stomach was about to collapse on itself. Damn you Haruhi, why do you always have to make me pay for your nearly impossible demands!

I began to put my head on my arms, to pass time for the 30 minute break to end that is until for some reason I have the feeling that someone is watching me. I looked up to find my classmates that stayed in class to eat lunch, engaging in a conversation while giving me a very distant stare. It felt very uncomfortable as the words 'loser' 'bastard' 'idiot' could be heard throughout their conversation, and I could sworn someone said "Jerk" to me as he passed by to leave the classroom.

It was around this time Taniguchi and Kunikida walked into class.

"Now you've done it Kyon. You've done the impossible once again."

Taniguchi was speaking in a strange voice. It was no longer the voice of his idiot/sarcastic/perverted voice he always has. No, it was dead serious, and to be honest, it was freaking me out.

"What are you talking about now?"

I was really cautious about the answer he was going to give me.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is crying!"

Taniguchi looked as if he was staring down a person that killed his family. My face must have been priceless when he said this to me. Haruhi… crying? That was the very last thing I thought she would ever do. The way she kisses her ass so much. Though.. I couldn't help but feel as if... I had something to do with it, and… it didn't feel right at all, but why?

Taniguchi had his eyes beamed towards mine. Their was only silence, as I try to regain my thoughts to reply.

"You make it sound like I did it!"

"Well of course it was you! You're the closest person to Haruhi in this whole school!"

I felt a bit flattered by that comment.

"Making a girl cry is unforgivable Kyon, even if it is Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Kunikida then removed himself from where he was currently standing, behind Taniguchi, and place himself right next to him.

"Kyon... what did you do?"

I was completely lost of word and I only felt like a complete idiot. I attempted to regain my composure to reply back with a half-decent answer. But I couldn't...

Complete silence fell in the class room. That was until the esper boy, Itsuki, opened the door and waved at me to come toward him. For some reason, I was glad he came.

We walked out to the hallway and I laid my back against the wall. Itsuki crossed his hands over his chest, standing right in front of me.

"I'm sure you've heard what happened."

Instead of seeing that slick bastards fake smiling face, I saw the eyes of a very serious person. I've only seen this face a few times, and in those times, we were in very dire situations.

"Kyon I think you've finally broke Ms. Suzumiya."

"Why does everybody think that I had something to do with it?"

Feeling a bit annoyed, I put my hand in front of my face.

Itsuki came back to his original smiling self.

"You really do not believe you had nothing to do with it? Haruhi "chose you" remember? So for whatever reason why Ms. Suzumiya is feeling very depressed is because of you."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

Itsuki went back to that villainous stare he gave me earlier.

"I actually don't know Kyon. I really don't. I'm pretty sure a kiss would not help in this situation. Your going to have to do something. The whole world could fall apart as we know it."

He said this so calmly, but yet with a very serious tone. What's up with him?

"Well could you at least help me?"

"I can't Kyon, I have to meet up with my colleagues. An enormous amount of closed space are popping up everywhere. Please Kyon, I'm… We're asking for your help, please calm down Ms. Suzumiya."

He then took a few steps towards me and leaned in. He was dangerously close to my face. I wanted to back up, but I was already laid back against a wall.

His eyes were then squinted as he looked into my eyes.

Back off!

"What did you do Kyon?"

Really... I had no idea. I don't know what I did to bring Haruhi to tears, she isn't even the type of person to be broken down like that.

Despite the silence I gave him, he quickly nods as if he understood and heads off. I stared at him for a bit as he went to the health room. Probably to make up an excuse to leave school.

I then began to think where would Haruhi be? Well, the girl's bathroom? No way I'd enter there, and Haruhi isn't the time of person to cry in such a dreadful place. I guess it just comes down to one place, the clubroom, but she could have headed home…no I was betting my life right now that Haruhi would be at the clubroom.

I raced nearly halfway across the school to get to the clubroom. I was breathing hard, and my throat and legs were burning! Why was I running?

As I come across the hallway, I see the blank-faced Nagato walking down.

I slowed down as I met up to the purple haired Alien. I know that she's going to say something to me. And in my hopes, something that will help me.

Both Yuki and I stood next each other for a while. The only thing that can be heard is my hard panting. I really should start exercising more.

I finaly broke the silence.

"Hey Yuki"

"…Umm."

"…Good luck."

I slightly nodded, thanking Nagato for the support.

She nods and with that, she begins to walk away from me. So much for something that will help me.

I sighed heavily as I made my way towards the club room.

I was a bit nervous about opening the door. What would I say to her.

As I was only inches away from the door, I hear crying noises and nose sniffing. I grabbed, then slowly twisted the doorknob and to my surprise, it was unlock. Surely Haruhi would lock the door if she would ever cry. Maybe… this was Nagato's doing, she was here a minute ago. Ha! So I did have help, but there's no time to think about that now. I'll have to thank her later.

I slowly opened the door, and before looking in I called...

"Haruhi... are you there?"

In a small whisper that could be barely be heard.

I looked around to see if Haruhi was at her usual Brigade leader chair, behind the computer.

I was wrong.

She was sitting in the corner where Nagato usually sits, near the bookshelf, only she was sitting on the hard wooden floor. She was all cuddled up with her arms around her knees and her face in her arms, she was no doubt sobbing.

After hearing her name and the door opening, she lifted her head up. Our eyes met, and after quickly realizing it was me, she quickly covered up. Wiping her eyes with her long sleeves.

"Wha..t d..o yo..u wan…t?"

She was breathing the way you would when you are crying, so it was somewhat hard to understand her.

It was so very hard to watch her like this. For someone so demon-looking when she's hyper and eccentric. She looks so very innocent when crying, even more than Mikuru at this moment.

I closed the gap between us and I knelt down next to her.

"Why are you crying Haruhi, is something the matter?"

I tried to lighten my voice to calm her down a bit.

It didn't work.

Haruhi closed her eyes, letting small drops of tears trickle down her face, and she looked away from me.

"Don't talk to me Kyon!"

Her voice was shaking. The vibe I was getting from her also told me to get out of Haruhi's face. She was... no doubt, angry and very hurt.

But the world is at stake here! I couldn't give up now!

"Was it something I did, or said?"

Did I? Was it truly something I said or did? Maybe because of earlier... but did it really hurt her that much? I couldn't help but frown. I don't even remember what I said!

I wanted the question to be something that she could blame me on, I was hoping it would at least make her feel better, even if it is just by a little.

Haruhi then turned her face to mine. She closed her eyes instantly and her mouth opened up wide.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

Haruhi screams furiously into my face, her warm breath exploded of anger. I could see her face starting to scrunch up.

She put her face into her arms, and she began to cry. I couldn't bear to watch this. Even Haruhi is human, she laughs when things are funny, she feels pain when she's hurt… she even cries when she's sad. It's only because she's human, who just so happens to be the goddess of the universe.

I sat down next to Haruhi. She tried to move away from me, but the wall prevented her from getting any farther.

I sighed and moved my head towards hers. I had the feeling she knew my face was heading towards hers because she slowly leaned her head in the opposite direction. I put my lips closely to her ear.

"I… I'm sorry Haruhi"

I heard her crying noises still going strong as I slowly retracted my head. Nothings working!

The room suddenly got darker. I looked around the clubroom and it was still easy to see my surroundings. Luckily the door was still open and the hallway light was shining in. I looked up at the window which was above her head. The sky was dark, resembling closed space. Their wasn't a cloud in the sky, no stars, not even the moon. The only strange thing is that.. there are no celestial beings running around reeking havoc upon our school. It was obvious... the real world is falling apart.

Think Kyon! Think! What do I do now? Wait... why was I calling myself by this stupid nickname my Auntie gave to me!

I put my hands through my hair and starting scratching furiously! ARGH! I was extremely frustrated!

...Then it hit me.

I soon shook my head, and without thinking, I slowly put my arms around her head. I slowly brought it close to my chest. I knew she was trying to resist by the way she was moving her head towards the other way, but I was betting the world on this.

I slowly closed my eyes.

"Haruhi... if I could rewrite the past… just so you would stop crying… I would…I would rewrite it all."

I opened my eyes to see how she would react. She probably wouldn't even look at me.

Haruhi slowly moved her head up and our eyes met. She had red all over her cheeks. I wasn't entirely sure if she was blushing, or her face was still red from crying. It was a good thing I said that because I was sure she wasn't conscience of the sudden change in our surroundings.

I put one hand near her face, and I slowly stroke it.

"I love you…"

I moved my lips towards hers. My first and only kiss was with her, 2 ½ years ago, so I didn't have much experience on how to execute one. I held my lips mere centimeters away from Haruhi's, our faces were so close to each other that I could smell the faint apricot lip gloss on her lips.

"I would never leave you Haruhi. You can always count on me, I'll stay by your side forever…"

I slowly closed my eyes.

"Oh Kyon… I love..."

I then crashed her lips onto mine. I could taste the sweet taste of apricot.

I stopped her mid-sentence, but I already knew what she was going to say.

When was I so aggressive?

Heh, I wonder… what kind of face does she have on now? As I began to concentrate on our warm embrace, I felt as if I lost all the tension in my body. It was the feeling that... everything will be alright.

She slowly put her weight upon my chest, and she eventually was on top of my body. I never realized she was so light. As the kiss went on, I slowly put my right hand in her hair, and began massaging her. I slowly lifted my left hand to touch her back, which I began to slowly rub, careful not to touch her bra.

We both turned over on our sides, and our kiss began to become more... passionate. She slowly began wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I felt a very curious tongue entering my mouth, and before I knew it, our tongues met. They were both wrestling on each other for dominance.

I stopped my hands from what they were doing and wrapped my arms around her body, bringing our chest close to each other, hugging her tightly. I felt her soft breast slowly squeeze against my chest. My waist began to hurt because she was squeezing her legs tensely around them, but the way she moaned softly, was more than enough to make up for it.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Haruhi broke the kiss and a small trace of wet-string extended as our lips were parting ways. We both gasped for much needed air. Haruhi then laid her delicate head on my chest, while I was slowly stroking her hair.

"Haruhi"

I never said her name so softly before.

Haruhi looked up at me, she had that face of innocence again.

"You never answered my question. Why were you crying?"

Haruhi looked like she was going to explode to tears. Crap! I shouldn't have asked!

"I thought you didn't care about me, or the brigade! I… I thought you were going to leave me, I thought you didn't want to be with me!"

Then, tears slowly came pouring out of her shadow colored eyes. Slowly put her face onto my chest she began to pour her eyes out. It felt as if my shirt was going to be soaked. Seeing her cry made me want to, just so she wouldn't be hurting so much.

"Please don't cry Haruhi… please don't"

As I slowly put my arms around her head trying to calm her down.

Ha, I laughed in my thoughts. I guess I truly wanted to stay by her side. Who would've known she meant so much to me.

"I'll never leave you."

She looked up at me with those beautiful watery eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I could see she is starting to feel better now.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**End**

* * *

A/N: Alright yeah, their we go. Hoped you enjoyed reading this, and please review. I will not be making a 2nd chapter, or an epilogue. Why? Well, because I don't feel like this story needs a continuation, you can fantasize about what will happen after. So yeah, sorry to break it down like that for people that wanted me to continue the story. Spamming won't help ;)

Scream fanboys/girls!


End file.
